Alone In This Bed by KitsuShel
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella sai um missão de ajuda humanitária, para procurar seu marido desaparecido.


**Autora:** KitsuShel ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1918292/ KitsuShel )

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta:** LeiliPattz**  
><strong>

**Sinopse: **Bella sai um missão de ajuda humanitária, para procurar seu marido desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a_ KitsuShel e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

**"Sozinho nesta cama"**

. **O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Hoje a noite eu atingirei as estrelas

Eu acho que ele me deve um favor

Não importa onde você esteja

Eu abraçarei você novamente

Alone In This Bed - Framing Hanley

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

"Arigato, Swan-san! Ganbatte!"

_*Obrigado Senhora Swan! (Ganbatte - __utilizado para incentivar, encorajar, inspirar auto-confiança pela realização de um objetivo)_

Virei-me e conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso para a mulher que estava saindo pela fenda da tenda médica. Eu tinha acabado de costurar o braço de seu filho depois que ele caiu enquanto esteve brincando em alguns escombros.

"De nada", respondi, sem nem mesmo saber se ela me entende ou não. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, antes de desaparecer.

Eu suspirei e sentei-me pesadamente na cadeira dobrável, cansada e com dores. Eu estou aqui em Tohoku faz duas semanas com Carlisle Cullen, o médico com quem trabalhei no Hospital Geral de Seattle e que apenas aconteceu de ser o meu sogro. Meu marido Edward era um jornalista que estava aqui na cidade quando o primeiro terremoto a atingiu. Nenhum de nós ouviu falar dele desde aquela manhã. Quando Carlisle foi abordado sobre a tomada de uma equipe para uma missão de ajuda humanitária de um mês de duração, eu insisti em vir. Não havia muito que ele poderia ter feito para mudar minha mente. Edward ainda estava vivo, eu sabia disto e queria estar o mais próxima possível. Ser capaz de ajudar os feridos ao longo do caminho era um bônus. Isso pode me fazer parecer insensível, mas eu não me importo. Ele era o meu coração, a outra metade da minha alma. Eu nadaria através do oceano se eu precisasse.

Outra semana se passou e meu coração ruiu um pouco mais a cada dia. Eu não sabia como eu seria capaz de me afastar quando o tempo de estadia do nosso grupo acabasse. Eu poderia dizer que Carlisle estava se sentindo da mesma maneira. Nossa equipe se revezava viajando para as ruas, ajudando aqueles que podíamos. Hoje, fomos Mike, Tyler e eu. Nós estávamos ajudando um homem mais velho com um braço quebrado, quando um clarão bronze chamou minha atenção.

Olhei para cima e foi aí que eu vi. Sujo, desgastado, inclinando-se contra a lateral de um prédio do outro lado da rua. Eu pulei de pé e dei alguns passos hesitantes antes de chamá-lo.

"Edward!"

Sua cabeça ergueu, os olhos arregalados de espanto. Eu sai correndo enquanto ele lutava para permanecer de pé. Uma vez que meus braços estavam em volta dele, meu corpo sentiu como se tivesse encontrado o seu caminho de casa. Seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus, exigentes e desesperados, como se ele fosse um homem se afogando e eu era o seu colete salva-vidas.

"Bella", ele gritou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Lágrimas nublaram a minha visão quando eu olhei os muitos cortes e contusões que prejudicavam seu belo rosto.

"Carlisle e eu estamos aqui como voluntários. Quando a gente ficou sem ouvir falar de você, ficamos com medo. Oh, Deus, Edward! Nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo!"

Ele beijou-me com ternura e segurou minhas bochechas.

"Não se preocupe, eu não planejo isso tão cedo."

Uma vez que eles acabaram com o paciente anterior, Mike e Tyler correram e ajudaram Edward a caminhar escorado em suas costas para o nosso acampamento base. Eu tropecei e cai, a poucos metros de distância da tenda. Uma mão se estendeu e cuidadosamente me ajudou a levantar. Enquanto eu levantava, me vi olhando nos olhos da mulher que ajudara na semana passada.

"Arigato", eu respondi, minha garganta ainda entupida com a emoção anterior de me reunir com o meu marido.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Anata wa kangei shite iru*". - (_De nada.)_

"M-Me desculpe, eu não entendo."

"Você faz coisas boas aqui. Ajudou meu filho, e agora eu te ajudo."

Engoli o nó na garganta quando ela me abraçou com força.

"Ganbatte!" ela gritou uma última vez, antes de ir embora.

Eu me perguntava se eu ia vê-la novamente.

. **O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O** .

**N/A -** Em uma nota mais pessoal, eu sou uma defensora enorme da doação de sangue, doo pelo menos a cada seis meses. Exorto os meus amigos e leitores o favor de considerar tomar o tempo para doar à Cruz Vermelha, que financia uma grande variedade de ajuda humanitária em todo o mundo. Eu sei que não é para todos, mas cada pouco ajuda. -** Ktsushel**

**N/T –** Curtinha infelizmente. Espero que gostem, quem se interessar por outras fics traduzidas dessa autora, tem no Pervas Place ~ Parachute e **Rabbit Heart.**

Meu obrigada a KitsuShel por me autorizar a tradução e LeiliPattz por betar para mim.

Comentem por favor :) – Beijinhos** Lary Reeden**


End file.
